A New Start
by Rainnie
Summary: [One Shot] Tidus never reappeard, and Yuna was coping, but she decided to take a small trip by herself...


**A New Start**

She needed some time. Time to wander, contemplate, ponder. Time to think. However you put it, she just needed some time to herself. So, she decided to go to Bevelle.

It was where she was born, she spent the first years of her life living here. So I guess it was her hometown, but it definitely wasn't 'home'; Besaid was home, with Wakka and Lulu, and it always would be.

But I guess she just wanted to come back, it was far enough away from everyone and everything she had known for such a long time now, it seemed like a good place to isolate herself from all of that. So much had happened here, and because of here, meaning, because of Yevon. That was definitely a big component in why he had come here to Spira, why he had come to her. And was also why he had been taken from her.

Life's funny like that, although 'funny' wouldn't be the word she would use. Cruel or unfair would be better suited, she thought.

He was gone and he wasn't going to be coming back to her, not now and not ever. It was something that she was just going to have to accept, and honestly she was actually beginning to acknowledge that. But she had tried so hard to keep him and she had also tried so hard to find him once again. Sometimes you can try so hard and yet you can still lose. He wasn't meant to stay forever, he came for a reason, he fulfilled that reason, and now he was gone - and that, as they say, is that.

She certainly wasn't very fond of that saying at the moment.

She went for a walk down the streets of Bevelle, she hadn't any fond memories with him here, those were surely stressful times. Nevertheless, her memories of him, _all_ her memories of him, would never be forgotten. His memory would never die.

He would forever hold a place in her heart, no matter what.

That gave her some comfort, as she continued her walk down the streets of Bevelle. And was it ever beautiful - despite the reputation this place had made for itself it really was a magnificent sight. She bent down to smell some tulips that sat on the window sil of what appeared to be an item shop. They smelt beautiful.

She was beginning to feel a little better now. She continued on with her promenade.

Some time passed and she eventually came to stop before the temple, she looked up at the structure in awe. But she wasn't going to go inside, nothing good ever seemed to come from it. There was no point.

Instead she found herself a comfortable-looking bench and sat down, she was getting a little tired from all that walking.

She enjoyed the warm sunshine as it beamed down on her. It was a beautiful day; she lost herself looking up a the clouds, thinking of all the different shapes they made.

She remained like that for some time.

"...Lady Yuna?"

She was pulled out of her reverie and slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice that had just addressed her.

"Oh," she was taken aback. She hurriedly stood up and smoothed over her clothes, hoping there wasn't any wrinkles in them. "I'm sorry," she gave a little bow, "were you standing there long?".

There stood a tall, young man with snow-coloured hair and tanned skin - Baralai, complete with the attire of a praetor. "I apologize if I startled you."

"Oh, no, it's alright, you didn't really startle me. Just surprised me a little." She offered him a smile.

He smiled back. "I hadn't expected to run into you here, may I ask what brings you to Bevelle, Lady Yuna?"

"Please, call me Yuna." She giggled a bit, then lost her smile as her face shifted to a more serious expression when she remembered why she had come. "I...I just needed...I guess I just thought I should take some time to myself." She really didn't know how to put it into words.

He noticed that she looked somewhat uneasy, so he didn't press the matter any further. Instead he decided to take advantage of the fact that she was here in the city, "Would you, by any chance, care to join me for a walk through the temple, Yuna?"

She was pleased to hear him say her name like that, minus the 'Lady'. She didn't see any need for such formalities between them. She nodded and smiled, "That sounds nice."

They walked the halls of the temple side by side conversing about this and that. Yuna talked about how things were back in Besaid and about how life was getting back to normal once again. Baralai listened to her intently, she held his interest with every word she spoke. And in return Baralai spoke of various happenings in Bevelle, and concerning the temple. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves in each other's company quite well.

Her worries didn't seem to weigh so heavily on her anymore.

He was glad that they had crossed paths.

They had made their way upstairs and out onto the walkway that went outside where they could enjoy the blue sky and the fresh air.

They stopped to rest beside the railing of the walkway. They both stood beside one another looking out upon the city of Bevelle, enjoying the site. They stayed like that for a few, comfortable moments.

Baralai turned to Yuna. He couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked. He also noticed that she looked like she was deep in thought.

He had a feeling that he knew what she was thinking about and decided that he wanted to say something, maybe to offer her some sort of solace. "...It's never easy to lose something dear to you, believe me I know." She turned and looked up at him. "But I find it brings me comfort to think about the positive things it has left behind for me."

She looked at the ground for a moment and pondered his comment.

He searched her face for a response.

Again, she looked up at him and her face brightened up a little, "Thank you." Something in his words struck a chord with her, how did he know what she was thinking about? She hadn't even known that he'd know anything about that...about him.

They both turned back to looking upon the city as a few more peaceful moments passed by.

Baralai broke the silence, "...Yuna?" He said as he turned to her once again.

"Mmhmm?" She looked up at him an expression of tranquillity written across her face.

He wondered if it would be appropriate to ask this of her, but then decided he was more concerned with wanting to know what she would say than what was or wasn't appropriate of a _praetor_ in this type of situation. "Would it be...I mean...would you have dinner with me?" He felt a little silly for stumbling on his words and hoped she didn't notice.

She thought is was a little funny, how nervous he seemed right now. His question left her feeling flattered and a little bit nervous, but...not in a bad way. She took a moment and considered this - maybe this was a really good thing, maybe she's spent enough time being sad about _Him_, and maybe this was a sign for her to finally let go, completely, and form a brand new friendship?

Another moment crept by. Baralai was now contemplating that maybe he'd said the wrong thing?

Yuna turned to him fully and looked him in the eye. She then inched a bit closer to him, stood on her tip toes and leaned up to his face and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, then leaned back down and stood back a few inches, "I think...I would like that very much." She smiled.

He smiled back.


End file.
